


Unforseen Consequences

by wobblyangel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblyangel/pseuds/wobblyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is hurting those closest to Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforseen Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I finished reading Batman Superman and I had to write this. The beginning is basically line for line from the comics and then I just kina made it up. This is my first fanfiction, so enjoy!

Batman and Superman were in the cave when they first heard the voice.

"You’ve got to track that voice," Superman said.

"I’m scrubbing the whole comm system—No traces!"

**Because I'm not in your comm system, fool. I'm going to kill everyone you love, Superman. But first, I'm going to kill everyone you ever tried to save.**

Three people were now dead. Lex, Steel, Kara and Krypto had all been shot, but they survived. There was no evidence left behind, no clues as to who was behind it. They couldn’t find the person responsible. And the voice knew it.

**Busy, Busy, Busy. But you aren't any closer to finding me, are you?**

 

* * *

 

He was at the fortress when Batman called.

“Superman, do you read?”

“Yes, Batman.”

“I told you our enemy’s like the joker, right? And what does the Joker do?”

“He hurts the people you love the most.”

“Most of your closest friends are nearly invulnerable. And the rest of them are prepared and protected. Our job is to figure out who that next victim will be.”

“It could be anyone on the planet.”

“No, he wants to break your heart. But he’s still trying to figure out who you really love. He wants the person you confide in the most. The person who understands you the best. The person you’d miss the most if she were gone forever.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Lois. We’ll use Lois as bait. But I’ll have trackers established to trace whatever he’s using as a bullet back to its source.”

Superman started flying to their location. Batman had not consulted him about this plan and now a feeling of dread overcame him.

He arrived just in time, he saw Batman and Lana standing on a cliff in the middle of some desert. Superman could see the bullet headed for Lois and he reached his hand out to stop it. 

**Clever boys. You tried to tempt me. Trick me. But I know who the real target should be.**

The bullet curved around his hand and headed towards another person. He felt his stomach drop. No, no. Not him. 

 **The one you confide in the most. The one who understands you the best. The one you'll miss more than any other when he dies.**  

And Superman knew he was too late to stop the bullet from hitting Bruce. It him on the chest and he began to fall down the cliff. He flew down fast enough to catch him before he hit the ground. Bruce was in his arms and the black of his uniform was already being replaced with red.

Blue eyes looked up at him and Superman could feel tears burning his eyes. "Didn’t figure I was the one who’d get shot."

* * *

 

_Several days later_

Moonlight was streaming through the windows at Wayne Manor and it cast an ethereal glow in the room. The steady rhythm of one heartbeat was the only sound Clark wanted to hear right now. Thump, thump. A spike in the rhythm made him look up.

“Clark.”

“Bruce! How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Like I’ve been shot,” he said giving him a small smile. Clark heard himself laugh, already Bruce was trying to make him feel better.

“Tell me what happened.”

So Clark told him how it had been Xa-Du who had been the mastermind. A Kryptonian who was out for revenge after being exiled for his crimes by Jor-El. He was now back in the Phantom Zone where he belonged.

Clark could tell that Bruce was getting tired. “You know what, it’s getting late, why don’t you get some sleep?”

“How long have I been out?”

“2 days.”

“And when was the last time you slept?”

“That’s not the--” He stopped when he saw Bruce pulling the covers. He couldn’t let him leave, he hadn’t healed.

“Get in. Come on,” Bruce said, making motions with his hands.

“Oh, I… ok.” Clark got up and laid next to him. He moved himself sideways so he could see Bruce. A silence ensued and Bruce was the first to speak.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“It was my fault, I…”

“No, Clark, I won’t let you blame yourself. Don’t ever think you’re to blame for this.” Bruce reached out for Clark’s hand.

“I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you.” Bruce gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “I’m ok, everything worked out in the end.

Now go to sleep,” he said closing his eyes. “You need your beauty sleep, you look terrible.”

“Ha, ha.”

They both fell asleep, Clark letting Bruce’s heartbeat lull him to sleep.


End file.
